What He Is
by ImpalaLove
Summary: 2 poems- the first from Sam's POV, the second from Dean's. A bit of heartfelt confession and some positivity because it's been lacking lately between them this season.
1. Chapter 1

**There will be two poems posted here (I'll post the second one tomorrow). The first is from Sam's POV and the second is from Dean's. No spoilers, not set in a specific season, though sadly I can't say I know exactly where Sam stands this season so maybe it works better for an earlier one? **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

What Dean Is

My brother he is my guardian

The one that will never let me fall.

He walks with the purpose of a soldier

Who only follows his own orders

He pushes hard against evil,

Won't let it cling too long to the walls

Of the home I find in his presence.

He is a force to be reckoned with,

A warrior to be feared.

He knows this

Wears that badge with pride and guilt

Knows the cost of what it means

To be a killer.

00000000000

My brother he is the definition of strength

The very roots of the tree that can't be felled.

He pulls persistence from thin air,

Shakes off the smoke and ash

From the fires that consume our lives

And keeps on walking, letting his feet tread new paths

Over haunted ground

That wreaks of death and blood

He knows this

He can smell it just as I can

But he never bats an eye

Accepts the price that comes

With death as his companion

00000000000

My brother he is the light

The one that shines across the skies

When the rest of the world is thrown to the shadows

He shoots beams of yellow from his fingertips

Gives the stars a run for their money

But sometimes he forgets this

Gets so wrapped up in the darkness that surrounds us

That he forgets how to preserve that glow

Forgets how to smile.

00000000000

My brother he dances with angels,

Matches pace to their every step

Takes them by surprise with how quickly he can follow

Just by watching.

Neck arched back,

Head held high to the skies as the rain falls

And he just keeps dancing

Closing up the seeping wounds of the world

With each new step he takes.

The Heavens sing to him

A song to be remembered

As it drifts from the clouds

And kisses the ground beneath our tire tracks.

He doesn't realize this

Can't understand the glint in my eye

Too enveloped in Led Zeppelin

To hear the same music I do

00000000000

My brother he is a tremendous force

The earth and all its gravity

Molded into the shape of the person

I would die for in a second.

He gives breath to the dying,

Lends hope to the fallen

And raises me up every day

Of my life.

I wish he knew this.

Wish he could see past the things

That have burrowed their way into his mind

And broken his soul

The one that still manages

To shake the world

With all its shattered pieces.

00000000000

My brother he is everything

He's just too blind to see it.

* * *

**I'll post Dean's POV tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts if you have a second to review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's Dean's POV!**

* * *

What Sam Is

My brother he is a genius

A mind worth more than gold

He solves problems with the batting of

His too-long eyelashes,

Fixes leaks with the snap of bony fingers.

He holds the answers in his hands

Weighs the options in his head

And always finds a way

When there is none.

He knows this,

Holds it high above my head

(Which is easy with the height difference).

It's a blessing and a curse

To have a brother with a brain

With a mind that won't stop whirring

Until the danger's gone for good.

00000000

My brother he is pure

A soul of the brightest white

He pulls ruined lives from the gutters

Breathes them back to life

And tears apart the things that threaten

With quick, sure fingers on a trigger

Or wrapped around a knife

He catches fire in his eyes

And it burns with the best intent

He knows this well,

Understands the thoughts that drive him

But I wonder if he realizes

How proud it makes me

To watch him light the dark

00000000

My brother he is my purpose

My most important job.

Grown so tall but still so young

In all the very best ways

I wish I could save him from the things he's seen

Wipe that brilliant brain of his clean

From the memories we share

So that his eyes

Wouldn't look so old already

Offset by the vibrant light

That still shines from his face

Even after everything.

I think he knows this,

but he will never understand

The way each heartbeat is for him

Each step taken with him in mind

My life dedicated to just one thing

He sits in the seat next to mine

Unaware of just how muchI would give

To keep him breathing.

00000000

My brother he is my savior

The one who pulls me back from the edge

When the emptiness looms just before me

Feet slipping on the gravel.

He will not let me tumble,

Will never let me go.

He smiles against the dying sun

Lights a match before it is snuffed out completely

I know I always have that small flicker

To guide me back

When the day fades behind my eyelids

And he thinks he knows

How much it means to have that certainty

Thinks he understands how many times

He's arrived just in time

But he'll never really know

That it's not just the darkness he saves me from

It's myself.

Every single day.

00000000

My brother he is everything

He's just too stupid to see it.

* * *

**Well that concludes this little 2 part poem-thing. If you guys have any requests for more poems, I'm certainly open to suggestions, though I can't promise how quickly I'll get them done. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing if you choose to do so! **


End file.
